


Letters

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M, ellick week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: On her wedding day, Ellie reflects back on letters that led her here.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Letters

Sitting on her bed she stared at the box in front of her that held so many memories – good and bad. She pulled out the mementos until she got to a stack at the bottom that was wrapped in a rubber band. Unraveling it for the first time in years, she opened the first letter and started reading.

_I’m getting married today. My brothers think I’m crazy, and my parents have voiced their concerns, saying they don’t trust him but that doesn’t matter. I love him. And that’s what a marriage is about: Love. So what if we’ve known each other less than a year? Jake and I are meant to be, I just know it. Now, I’m going to be Mrs. Malloy and no one can stop me._

Ellie shook her head, laying the note back in the box. Looking back at the note she realized she should’ve seen the signs but she was so young and foolish then, thinking she was in love because he was the first man that truly paid her attention. Next in the pile was a stack of pictures from her wedding day with Jake that she threw to the side. She continued to thumb through the pile until she came across another note, this one with scratchy writing and smudged ink from her tears that fell when writing it.

_I got divorced today. Because that’s what happens when your no good husband cheats on you. Eight years of marriage, of my life down the drain. I keep thinking maybe if I hadn’t accepted the job at NCIS this never would’ve happened. But then I realize that our marriage was doomed from the start. Thankfully my family never said I told you so, they’ve all been supportive of me through the whole thing. Cheating! I mean, who does that? We may not have been happy anymore but we could’ve talked through it but no! He has to go out and find someone else to make him happy while I’m sitting here thinking of all the things we could do to repair our marriage. Well thankfully no more. I’m done with him and he is all but dead to me. I just don’t know if I could ever trust anyone with my heart again._

Ellie laughed slightly at the note she had written in her anger and sadness the night she left the courtroom after her divorce. Marrying Jake may have been a mistake but divorcing him was the best thing that could’ve happened to her. Moving on to her happier memories, she pulled out pictures from her time at NCIS and smiling fondly. There were several team pictures, some from before Tony left, a few with Alex, and a decent amount with Abby and Reeves before the accident. Her favorite ones though were the ones with her and Nick, always on the end of the line, always with their arms around one another. From his first day on the team they became friends and slowly got closer together as the years went on.

Eventually, the stack of pictures became less of the team and more of just her and Nick as they started their “thing” that slowly moved into a relationship. Ellie came upon the last picture in the box and ran her hands over it fondly. Looking back at her was her with her hands over her mouth in shock with Nick down on one knee, ring box in hand when he proposed. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” The door opened slowly as her mom walked inside, sitting down on the bed next to her. Barbara looked over at the picture her daughter was holding and smiled, patting her hand.

“You look so happy there sweetheart.” A happy tear rolled down Ellie’s face and she went to wipe it away, careful not to ruin her makeup.

“I am happy mom. Extremely happy.”

“I’m so glad.” Barbara pulled her into a hug then, both women smiling through teary eyes. “You’ve really found the one this time Eleanor. We are so proud of you and we love you both.” They pulled away, both wiping away tears. “Now come on dear, they’re waiting.” Barbara stood up, walking toward the door and waiting for her daughter to join her. Ellie stood up, tucking the photos back in her box along with the letter she had written this morning to Nick. She paused for a second, contemplating before making up her mind and grabbing the stack of memories from Jake and throwing them in the fireplace. She stood there for a second, watching them burn before turning around and walking to her mom. Nick was waiting for her at the altar. She took a deep breath as her mom handed over her bouquet. “Ready?” Ellie nodded, letting out a whisper.

“I’m getting married today.”


End file.
